The present invention relates to tire valves. More specifically, the present invention related to self-regulating tire valves that automatically maintain tire pressure once a designated internal tire pressure has been reached, and can be permanently installed on a standard vehicle tire.
One of the most important aspects of tire maintenance is ensuring that a tire is inflated to an optimal internal pressure. Tires that are overinflated beyond the recommended pressure run the risk of rupturing and wearing down the center of the tire tread more readily. Conversely, tires that are underinflated cause the outer edges of the tire tread to wear more quickly, as well as causing increased drag and rolling friction, which results in faster wear of the tire and lower fuel economy for the vehicle.
Recommended tire pressures are often indicated on the sidewall of a tire as well as on the inside frame of the vehicle. Users must use a pressure gauge to check the current tire pressure. Such gauges can either be integral to the source of compressed air, such as a gauge installed on the working end of an air pump, or can be stand-alone devices. While these gauges can offer an accurate reading of air pressure, they often require a user to stop pumping air to check the pressure, requiring many breaks in the pumping process. While some integral gauges show the internal tire pressure without requiring a user to pause the pumping action, they still require a user to know the recommended tire pressure and have the ability to quickly stop pumping air at the appropriate time, a task that can be cumbersome and difficult for many users due to the trial and error nature of that technique.
There exist gauges in the prior that are configured to be installed between a tire valve and an air source. These gauges, however, are not meant to be permanently attached to the valve. While there does exist additional gauges that are designed for a more permanent attachment, these gauges are merely designed to convey the air pressure reading and are not capable of protecting a tire from over-inflation.